Reparatursatz
}} Der Reparatursatz ist ein Verbrauchsgegenstand in Fallout: New Vegas. Eigenschaften Der Reparatursatz dient dazu, den Zustand der aktuell ausgerüsteten Waffe des Kuriers zu verbessern, ähnlich zum Epoxidharz der Aliens im Fallout 3 Fallout 3 Add-On, Mothership Zeta. Er kann an einer Werkbank mit einer Reparieren Fertigkeit von 50 hergestellt werden. Die Verbesserung des Zustands der Waffe basiert auf der Reparieren-Fertigkeitsstufe: Herstellung Dieser Gegenstand kann vom Spieler hergestellt werden. Herstellungsanforderungen Fundorte * Verlassener Bruderschaftsbunker - on top of a metal shelf in the main room. * Jacobstown - in the Jacobstown-Lodge, take the right-hand stairs down the hall to the last room on the right side before the bathroom. It will be found on the middle shelf near some communications-electronic equipment. * Victor's Hütte in Goodsprings - auf einem Tisch, wenn man die Hütte betritt. * Waffenschieber-Hauptquartier: auf dem Regal, zu verkaufen. * Mojave Outpost - Jackson gibt dir zwei Sätze, nachdem die Quest "Hör auf dein Herz" beendet hast. * Im Bruderschafts-Unterschlupf. * Feuerwehr von Searchlight - on a shelf on the first floor, the same room you enter when you first zone in. * Jean Fallschirmspringen - to the right of the set of lockers. * In der Südnevada-Windfarm, on top of a shelf. * Gemischtwarenladen von Nipton - on the bottom of a tipped over shelf next to Boxcars. * Mesquite Mountains Krater in der Hütte genannt Hell's Motel - on top of the wooden shelf nearest to the door, next to a copy of Washingtoner Zeitschrift für Innere Medizin. * Der Rumser-Munitionsverwalter (in der Kantine und Munitionslager bei der Nellis Air Force Base) verkauft bis zu fünf Sätze (two average, refilled every three to four days) if you have a positive reputation with the Rumser. * Jack Rabbit Springs - by the skeleton and two metal poles near the pools of radiation. * The super mutant camp in the northeast corner of the map, north of The Devil's Throat. If the trait Wildes Ödland has been taken, this location is next to The One. * In a police car at the Poseidon-Tankstelle. There are also two Klebeband and a skill magazine. However, only one of these items can be grabbed, as the disturbance caused by grabbing one forces the other items to clip under the car, making them disappear. If you exit the area and return later, the clipped items may return to their normal spot. * With the Dead Money add-on you can buy these in dispensers (at a cost of 20 Sierra Madre-Chips each), provided you have the dispenser code for it which can be found in two locations. Fundorte der Komponenten * A large amount of equipment needed for a weapon repair kit can be found at the gas station near Novac. However, they must be stolen. * Alte Lady Gibson, located at the Gibson-Schrottplatz (not far from Novac), sells all the components needed to create one to two kits. Her stock respawns every three days, making her a good source for the components. There is also a workbench inside the scrapyard's building to create the kits. * You can find numerous amounts of materials for the kits in the REPCONN test site, excluding duct tape. The components you will most likely find in here are wonderglues and wrenches, with some scrap metal. * The REPCONN headquarters contains a moderate amount of the components needed. * On the same terminal where you find the Vending machine code - "Demolition charge" in the Puesta del Sol service route, the code for weapon repair kits can be found here. Also, there is a code for them in the police station, sitting on top of a filing cabinet. Finding this code gives a constant supply of weapon repair kits even after returning to the Mojave Wasteland, due to a Sierra Madre vending machine being located in the abandoned bunker there. Also, the dropbox in the bunker spawns 100 Sierra Madre chips and one voucher (worth 1000 chips) every three days, allowing you to buy up to 55 kits. * The Book Chute, with the Mulching upgrade, will turn clipboards into duct tape and scrap metal. (One clipboard gives one duct tape and scrap metal.) Muggy can convert coffee mugs into wonderglue and with his upgrade, can produce scrap electronics as can the Toaster by disassembling other toasters. The only item in short supply is the wrench. Infos * You cannot use a weapon repair kit on a weapon that is completely broken, since broken weapons cannot be equipped. * Prior to patch 1.2.0.31x, the recipe required one additional scrap metal, wonderglue, and wrench. * When the weapon repair kit is used, the sound effect is the same as reading a skill book or magazine. * Buying the kit itself is one cap more expensive than buying its components. * Oddly, using kits to repair weapons does not count toward the "Fixin' Things" challenge. * The total value of the components is 21 caps, whereas the finished product has a value of only 20 caps. However, the components have a higher encumbrance than the kit (6 vs. 1) and a lower value-to-weight ratio (3.5 vs. 20). Bugs * Using a weapon repair kit on any weapon with a durability mod installed (such as a .357 magnum revolver with an HD cylinder) will cause the weapon's health to decrease. This is caused by a specific function ( ) not properly accounting for modified weapon health. * Using a kit to repair a weapon with a duplicate in your inventory may cause that weapon to become invisible and temporarily hidden in the inventory list, especially when it becomes fully repaired. Dropping all instances of that object will cause the invisible items to reappear. This does not require weapon repair kits to happen, and is more common in full condition apparel. en:Weapon repair kit es:Kit de reparación ru:Ремонтный набор оружейника uk:Ремонтний набір зброяра Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Herstellbare Verbrauchsgegenstände